I'm back
by social path
Summary: Obito been away for a while coming back to konoha high meeting Kakashi in girl clothes from a dare. Things go wild from there
1. chapter 1

Kakashi looked at Rin shocked "What!"Kakashi yelled flustered. Well since Kakashi didn't take of his mask for a dare the group he was playing with. They gave him pindlty "I just take my mask off." Kakashi said. "To late Kakashi-kun." Rin said with a closed eye smile kakashi sweat dropped he couldn't help but fell there was something more behind it."Or I proudly tell kushina-chan are tsunde-san." Rin said kakashi paled.

Asuma tricked him into going to the girl side of the hot spring. Rin took a picture with the sigh 'Girl side. " behind kakashi karenai and asuma also had a picture in there gallery. "Fine." Kakashi said irritated . He be dead meat if either kushina-chan are tsunde-san found out are worse

. Rin give kakashi a suitcase "Remember the classroom one the 3 floor Rin said."You remember obito uchiha?" Rin asked. Kakashi had to think for a minute.

"Oh yeah that kid from elementary and middle left in 7th grade that obito?" Kakashi said "yeah, he coming back for a year. He suppose to be in class today." Rin said. Obito moved to suna after his grandmother died from a illness so obito stayed with his family close friend.

Rin ranleaving Kakashi,kakashi was shocked and a bet mad. Kakashi did had Jiariya sex education he didn'twant to miss it but he had no other choose. Kakashi went to a empty classroom Rin said to go to kakashi went in the unused classroom quickly changing he need to get it over with. The door slid open. Kakashi stood there like a deer stuck in headlights. Kakashi snapped out of his moment of shock quickly hiding behind a desk.

"Damn, this must be one of the unused classrooms." Kakashi heard a voice say. Even if it was different he could still tell it was the Uchiha voice it was so deep and dark .kakashi didn't need obito to see him cross dressing. Kakashi got up leg bumping into a desk. Obito turned back around examine the blushing 'female' obito snickered "Cross dressing know bakashi." Obito said. Kakashi go a irk mark.

"It was a dare you Damn uchiha and yes they blackmailed me! " kakashi said angrily. Kakashi tossed his phone to obito "take a pic." Kakashi said. Obito eyes leaded to kakashi exposed thighs. Then the skirt shifted a bet kakashi was becoming impatient . Obito saw kakashi skirt left to show panties. Anko wanted to torture the hatake and any way she could what was better then putting panties on a boy. The panties was white and fluffy they also looked uncomfortable especially for a guy. Blood slid down obito noise the rest of his blood headed south. Obito gained a erection.

"Come on." Kakashi said obito quickly taking a picture .Obito toss Kakashi phone back to Kakashi. Kakashi look at his phone he froze seeing his tight in panties on the picture"Who knew you were a Pervert."Kakashi said blushing beat red holding down his skirt. Kakashi quickly took a picture of him self trying to escape as quick as possible. Obito grab kakashi wrist." What if I am?" Obito question smirking darkly. pinning kakashi to the wall by the doorhis lust full dark and dangerous gaze met kakashifrighten ones. Suna changed obito,he looked scary and kakashi look like a frightenedkid . What kakashi was wearing it look as if he was the most innocenthuman alive .Wich caused obito erection to twitch buckling kakashi legs around his waist kakashi was too frightento say or do any thingobito wasn't the old obito he lookedway more evil... he looked corrupt.


	2. chapter 2

Kakashi had to meet with Gai at the ice cream shop. For a job since both of them was low on rent. But Kakashi head hurt like a bitch. He blame obito,obito some how found Kakashi place and decided a late night visit was the best of his ideas.

Damn and Kakashi leg still hurt too. Kakashi knew Gai be over dramatic if he leaped to the shop he also make a scene if he don't show up at all. Kakashi groaned out annoyed it will be better if he called Gai instead. But his phones is all the way across his apartment room and his legs still hurt. So he leaped across his room smaking his forehead when he saw his battery at %5. He grab his charger putting it in his out lit he sate down texting Gai not like it take long.

Kakashi: Hey Gai I demaged my leg I want be able to come.

1 minute later

Gai: oh hey Kakashi its fine they said they pushing the interview back to next Sunday

Kakashi: thank God , see ya at school tomorrow then gai

Gai: hopefully your leg healed it be really un youthful to walk on a bruised leg

(Power off)

Kakashi signed his phone just powered off at least he got that out of the way.

(Next day)

Kakashi wasn't fully healed of course. He was healed just enough to walk on and that was good enough for hem.

He was early seeing Orochimaru the creepy science teacher who test students. Kakashi was pretty sure he was a pedo. Kakashi slowly walked away "Hey Kakashi." Orochimaru called out to hem causing hem to shiver. He saw hem "cover your noise." Orochimaru said as he picked up a empty container of gas he spilled .Kakashi could see the gas around hem. Kakashi blinked confused. "Well it wouldn't matter if you didn't have no sexual contact with a male well if you don't have his seed in you which I doubt.". Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru dropped a glass of gas he could easily remake. 'why the hell?' Kakashi thought. Orochimaru looked at Kakashi expression blinking. "You did?" Orochimaru asked Kakashi blushed nobbing Orochimaru signed "This will be a problem." Orochimaru said signing


	3. chapter 3

Kakashi had to meet with Gai at the ice cream shop. For a job since both of them was low on rent. But Kakashi head hurt like a bitch. He blame obito,obito some how found Kakashi place and decided a late night visit was the best of his ideas.

Damn and Kakashi leg still hurt too. Kakashi knew Gai be over dramatic if he leaped to the shop he also make a scene if he don't show up at all. Kakashi groaned out annoyed it will be better if he called Gai instead. But his phones is all the way across his apartment room and his legs still hurt. So he leaped across his room smaking his forehead when he saw his battery at %5. He grab his charger putting it in his out lit he sate down texting Gai not like it take long.

Kakashi: Hey Gai I demaged my leg I want be able to come.

1 minute later

Gai: oh hey Kakashi its fine they said they pushing the interview back to next Sunday

Kakashi: thank God , see ya at school tomorrow then gai

Gai: hopefully your leg healed it be really un youthful to walk on a bruised leg

(Power off)

Kakashi signed his phone just powered off at least he got that out of the way.

(Next day)

Kakashi wasn't fully healed of course. He was healed just enough to walk on and that was good enough for hem.

He was early seeing Orochimaru the creepy science teacher who test students. Kakashi was pretty sure he was a pedo. Kakashi slowly walked away "Hey Kakashi." Orochimaru called out to hem causing hem to shiver. He saw hem "cover your noise." Orochimaru said as he picked up a empty container of gas he spilled .Kakashi could see the gas around hem. Kakashi blinked confused. "Well it wouldn't matter if you didn't have no sexual contact with a male well if you don't have his seed in you which I doubt.". Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru dropped a glass of gas he could easily remake. 'why the hell?' Kakashi thought. Orochimaru looked at Kakashi expression blinking. "You did?" Orochimaru asked Kakashi blushed nobbing Orochimaru signed "This will be a problem." Orochimaru said signing


	4. chapter 4

"what the hell you doing!" Kakashi yelled to obito who chuckled" Kakashi calm down." Obito said"Who the hell is he." Kakashi said pointing to a red haired male "And don't temple to claim down I was just about to tell you some thing important fuck forget it." Kakashi said turning around walking away

\--Flash back--

"What!" Kakashi yelled eyes widen "Exactly what I said you get pregnant lasting 9mouths exactly baby most likely be a girl take on the features of the dominate male which is your lover may I ask who he is?" Orochimaru said as if it was normal "O-obito." Kakashi said 'why the hell he carrying shit like that around' Kakashi thought

"Do you plan on telling hem are any body any time soon?" Orochimaru said. Kakashi shook his head no."Oh you have to tell Tsunade since she's the school nurse." Orochimaru said Kakashi shook his head.

"Come with me to my lad." Orochimaru said. Right know Kakashi head was banging one he pregnant two he's walking with Orochimaru three he fell like he going to have

embarrassing mood swings and he felt sick."You will have symptoms such as mood swings morning sick Jesus afternoon hungers the normal. You have to cheek in with Tsunade in the middle of class." Orochimaru started to say

"You may have agreements with your lover out of the blue. You will stick to your house are apartment a lot. Other then that you also like to stick around you lover and have magger jealously if you look over all that you be fine and after cheeking in with Tsunade come to my room to see how my experiment going.

"Orochimaru said

'Did he really said that with ease.' Kakashi thought this all begin tomorrow.

\--flash back end--

While so Gai obito fucked in suna so how found his way in Konoha. Plus the red head said something about there little time together just a 1 night stand nothing more. "So you don't remember me?" sorceri said "You go around fucking other guys." Kakashi said rolling his eyes. "Your boy friend is annoying."sorceri said "How the fuck are you calling annoying you ass hoe." Kakashi said "kaka-" obito got cut off "Don't Kakashi me." Kakashi said "what the hell you doing!" Kakashi yelled to obito who chuckled" Kakashi calm down." Obito said"Who the hell is he." Kakashi said pointing to a red haired male "And don't temple to claim down I was just about to tell you some thing important fuck forget it." Kakashi said turning around walking away

\--Flash back--

"What!" Kakashi yelled eyes widen "Exactly what I said you get pregnant lasting 9mouths exactly baby most likely be a girl take on the features of the dominate male which is your lover may I ask who he is?" Orochimaru said as if it was normal "O-obito." Kakashi said 'why the hell he carrying shit like that around' Kakashi thought

"Do you plan on telling hem are any body any time soon?" Orochimaru said. Kakashi shook his head no."Oh you have to tell Tsunade since she's the school nurse." Orochimaru said Kakashi shook his head.

"Come with me to my lad." Orochimaru said. Right know Kakashi head was banging one he pregnant two he's walking with Orochimaru three he fell like he going to have

embarrassing mood swings and he felt sick."You will have symptoms such as mood swings morning sick Jesus afternoon hungers the normal. You have to cheek in with Tsunade in the middle of class." Orochimaru started to say

"You may have agreements with your lover out of the blue. You will stick to your house are apartment a lot. Other then that you also like to stick around you lover and have magger jealously if you look over all that you be fine and after cheeking in with Tsunade come to my room to see how my experiment going.

"Orochimaru said

'Did he really said that with ease.' Kakashi thought this all begin tomorrow.

\--flash back end--

While so Gai obito fucked in suna so how found his way in Konoha. Plus the red head said something about there little time together just a 1 night stand nothing more. "So you don't remember me?" sorceri said "You go around fucking other guys." Kakashi said rolling his eyes. "Your boy friend is annoying."sorceri said "How the fuck are you calling annoying you ass hoe." Kakashi said "kaka-" obito got cut off "Don't Kakashi me." Kakashi said walking away "while that was new." Obito said

Now a crying Kakashi wad dragging his self to his apartment "Hey Kakashi what's wrong?" Rin asked" N-nothing." Kakashi said Rin frowned. " I said nothing!" Kakashi shouted anger before hugging a shocked Rin"sorry I am just hunger." Kakashi said

Rin blinked a little surprised."O-okay." Rin said with a closed eye smile sweat dropping"How about some berbeque ." Rin said " Perfect." Kakashi said bordly by Rin acting like nothing happened. Rin sweat dropped again something was currently wrong with Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi what's wrong?" Rin asked" N-nothing." Kakashi said Rin frowned. " I said nothing!" Kakashi shouted anger before hugging a shocked Rin"sorry I am just hunger." Kakashi said

Rin blinked a little surprised."O-okay." Rin said with a closed eye smile sweat dropping"How about some berbeque ." Rin said " Perfect." Kakashi said bordly by Rin acting like nothing happened. Rin sweat dropped again something was defently wrong with Kakashi


End file.
